


Flash Fics for New Comics - Tony Stark: Iron Man #3

by msermesth_on_wednesdays (msermesth)



Series: Flash Fics for New Comics [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, M/M, Stony Bingo, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth_on_wednesdays
Summary: It starts the same way so many of Tony’s inventions do–with a nightmare.





	Flash Fics for New Comics - Tony Stark: Iron Man #3

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Tony Stark: Iron Man #3. Fulfills my cap-im bingo square for 'carnival'. 
> 
> I write these fics fast, so ignore all the errors.

It starts the same way so many of Tony’s inventions do–with a nightmare. **  
**

_Tony can’t stop smiling. Maybe it’s the smell of funnel cake and popcorn combined with shrieks of all the people braving the tilt-a-whirl nearby, or maybe it’s the hand he’s holding, belonging to his gorgeous boyfriend._

_Steve smiles back. He’s still holding the stuffed animal that Tony won him close to his chest. “What’s next?” he asks, soft and low, like he’s half hoping the response leads to a make-out session._

_Tony wants that, but something stops him from saying the magic words. Instead, his eye catches the neon sign flashing behind Steve’s shoulder._

_“How about the House of Mirrors?” He pushes Steve back until he almost trips over the stairs leading to the brightly decorated trailer. Steve steps up just enough so that he has to bend down to kiss Tony._

_“Anything you want,” he says before turning around and pulling Tony by the hand._

_The mirrors make the space seem larger than just an average single-wide trailer. Tony watches as Steve’s reflection grows and shrinks and gives him alien proportions._

_Then something changes._

_The mirrors themselves subtly shift and contort, slow enough Tony doesn’t notice until he’s standing dead center in a circle surrounded by them._

_He looks to Steve, but Steve’s nonplussed, just observing himself as if nothing’s changed. “Tony, look here.”_

_Tony does, but it’s not the Steve he knows that he sees in the mirror. He’s still tall, but disturbingly skinny. Instead of his casual jeans and t-shirt combination, he’s wearing a vintage army uniform. An M-1 rifle has replaced the stuffed animal. The Steve in the mirror frowns and he turns around to look into another. In this new one, he’s clad in all green and there’s something disturbing in the set of his jaw._

_The hairs on Tony’s arms stand on end. Steve looks behind him at Tony, clearly just as scared as Tony feels, but his attention is quickly caught by something else and he goes white._

_Tony doesn’t want to turn around, doesn’t want to know what Steve sees, but he’s lost all control of himself. It’s Steve, again, but he’s all wrong. His uniform is in tatters, blood staining his chest and stomach, clearly caused by multiple gunshot wounds._

_“No,” Tony sobs. He looks frantically from mirror to mirror, seeing Steve every which way except like the man behind him._

_“Don’t you think you’re missing something?” Steve says, except… that’s not Steve’s voice. Tony turns around, knowing who he’s going to see like he’s always known it, and flinches when Ty smiles that disgusting smile._

_Two firm hands twirl Tony around until he’s again looking at Steve’s reflection. It’s his Steve, now, right down to the stuffed animal under his arm, and Tony sighs as Steve wraps his arms around him from behind._

_“Don’t you see?” Steve says into his ear, and Tony finally does._

_There is no reflection of Tony in the mirror._

_There is no sign of him in_ any _of the mirrors._

_“Hmmmm… that’s not right.” Ty’s voice again. “Missing something?”_

Tony wakes up gasping for air and clutching the bedspread. His body feels entirely on edge, the silk of his sheets rough against his bare skin.

He stands up and sees himself staring back at him in the window’s reflection.

His heart slows down, but just barely.

It was just a nightmare, but with Dreamvision at the back of his mind, he runs tests to make sure.

Every result comes back fine, but he still can’t get Ty’s voice out of his head.

_You need a soul to have a reflection._

**Author's Note:**

> I write less flashier fics as [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth). When I'm not complaining about my life, I say things about comics on [twitter](https://twitter.com/msermesth). You can also read this fic on [tumblr](https://msermesth.tumblr.com/post/177041108839/flash-fics-for-new-comics-815).


End file.
